


Tainted Love

by TheTaintedFaction



Category: Gay - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTaintedFaction/pseuds/TheTaintedFaction
Summary: Deals with yakazu, possible rape, abuses, and very gay shit





	1. Gang Member's

**Author's Note:**

> Deals with yakazu, possible rape, abuses, and very gay shit

"Jaysn come on get up, now..." The smokey honey doused voice called. His eyes were dark, blending in with the dimly lighted room around him. The young male that continued to lay in his bed gasped as the curtains were ripped open and he was jerked up. That rough, calloused hand tight around his slightly toned arm. "Jayson I said get the hell up. I'm not playing games anymore I'm tired of this shit. You only have another week to deal with me then your parents will be back home, and you can tell them how terrible I was to you." The boy accidentally allowing a moan to slip past his lips as the mans hand tightened. His voice nearly breathless as he spoke. "L-Lorenzo-ah.." Immediately the man clenched the wrist tighter, the boy swallowing hard before letting out a lengthy breath. He wanted to test the waters for a moment. "L-Lorenzo...let go..th-that's an order..." Jaysn gasped, a relented moan escaping again. Having no other choice the tattooed beast let go of its prey and clasped his hands to his side, chest tight and puffed out slightly. He had no other choice but to listen to the boy thirteen years his junior, because this youngster was soon to be the president himself. Besides if his boss were to find out he didn't listen to Jaysn's order it would be his ass, and he didn't feel like having his ass kicked at the moment.

The blush that spread across the younger boys face, nearly had Lorenzo starring. 'Fuck..don't stare he's sixteen you fucking perv..' He felt like a pedophlie in a elementary school. Slowly his eyes descended the teens chest and his pants tightened. His dark chocolate brown eyes exploring the exposed chest. He guessed the blanket must have slipped down when the jerked the boy up. His pale skin shimmering in the sun light. Nipples hard from the fresh cold air pecking at them. Chest tight rocking forward before sinking back just a quickly from his slightly roughly breathing, either from the scare of being jerked out of his sleep or the possibility he was getting off from pain. "Lorenzo I would respect it if you didn't stare at my nipples...I'm cold okay...t-that is also an..an order.." Lorenzo simply nodded and turned. "I'm sorry president, Sir.."  
"Lorenzo at ease and don't be so formal with me...god nor am I the president of anything...and never will be..." Lorenzo tensed at this he knew what Katashi would have done had he heard his son say such things...  
"I'm sorry Jaysn I'm only following orders your father gave me for when you finally order me to do something, Sir. And also don't say things like that. Why would you not become the president? You are the presidents son.." Lorenzo questioned as the male stood up to reveal that he was wearing completely nothing. Immediately the man tightened and ripped his eyes from the teen.  
"Do you believe in god Lorenzo? I do..."  
Struck by the question Lorenzo stepped back. "Jaysn...you know I don't believe in a god or any god... I don't see the-"  
"Hush. I just asked a question not for an explanation as to why.." Lorenzo's words tumbled out as he tried not to stare at the young boy as he walked towards him. Jayson's body was small, but lean and well toned. He wasn't as strong as Lorenzo and didn't want to be, he enjoyed his small size. He didn't want to be that typical Japanese man. The one with all of the tattoos or the long hair and a thousand muscles, with muscles on his muscles. He just wanted to be toned. One didn't have be strong to hurt someone, or have fighting skill. Besides his father wouldn't let him off the property if he couldn't fight.  
Jaysn knew better than to be talking about believing in a God.  
Or Jesus Christ for that matter. They were supposed to be Shinto. All Jaysn should worry about is 神. (Kami.) and pleasing their gods. Lorenzo himself didn't believe in anything like that, but he knew how Katashi had raised his son. If Katashi would have heard the young boy talking about God/Jesus, whomever, he would have been more than pissed and probably would have beat the boy. He wanted to teach his son to be strong and not believe in such things as one man or spiritual being ruling the world.

Jaysn smirked as he walked closer to the man who had no choice but to listen to him. Standing before the tamed tattooed beast. "Lorenzo. On your knees. And god. Who is god? What is a god? Why must we believe in one.." For a moment Lorenzo stuttered in his command, but quickly complied and fell to his knees before the young man. His chocolate eyes immediately scanning up the boys body until his eyes met with Jaysn's hazel optics.

"Now. I want to know that you will do anything I ask, well demand." What had gotten into the boy? Had he been reading up on BDSM, because he sounded like a dominant without power. And this god stuff where did it all come from? Was Jaysn on drugs? Lorenzo stayed on his knees in front of the teen hands clasped together in front of him resting on his pants covering his crotch, chest puffed out slightly, body stiff. What was this child up to?  
Slowly making his way around the man, almost as tall as him even on he knees, Jaysn wrapped his arms around the mans neck, before nudging the mans arms up and wrapping his legs around the gang members waist. Smiling in content the boy spoke once more. "Now carry me to the bathroom I need to bathe." Lorenzo let out a relieved sigh, yet still he couldn't completely clam himself. The small teens member was pressed against his bare back and he could feel the small twitches it made as his back rubbed against it when he moved to stand.

Jaysn was to innocent for his own good. Sighing heavily Lorenzo shook his head and headed to the bathing room. "Jaysn you little prick.." He murmured under his breath. "Did you say something Lorenzo?" The teen questioned raising his head off of the tattooed shoulder. "Mm, no. Just taking your spoiled ass to the bath. You want me to start your bath for you too?" He spoke, questioning the last sentence of if he were talking to a child. "Aye! Shut up L! And no I don't!"  
"L? That's a new one kid." Immediately the teens face flushed. 'Shit! Not what I call him in my fantasies!'  
"Ya' okay boy? You went silent. I'm fine with the name. It's cute." He teased, a smirk growing on those thin lips. "You know what Lorenzo just shut up until I tell you, you can talk again!" Jaysn barked out of embarrassment, and with that Lorenzo went silent.

~

"Hey why are you not talking Lorenzo!" The teen complained hitting the mans arm which only gained a grunt from the other whom sighed and looked down to the teen. Rolling his eyes Lorenzo picked the boy up silently and walked him to the kitchen. Setting him on the counter he shook his head, holding in a chuckle. He was told not to speak and wouldn't until the boy finally got fed up, and yelled at him telling him to speak. Then he would most likely just chuckle lightly and go back to being silent or tell him he was told not to speak. Then Jaysn would get mad, his face would flush, and he would probably stomp off mumbling angrily, which would be a plus. "Lorenzo?" The teens words were soft as he pulled at the tight muscle shirt the man must have put on while he was bathing. His hazel eyes looked everywhere, but the tattooed mans. Lorenzo simply tilted his head awaiting for the continuation of the brats sentence. "Why aren't you talking!" He nearly screamed causing the chef to jump missing the pancake he was flipping. The flapjack tumbling to the floor, ending with a splat. This too slightly caused Lorenzo to jump, he assumed the male was going to question him on a more serious matter in which he still wouldn't be able to speak. Lorenzo was a loyal man when told not to do something he wouldn't do it. Same if he was told to do something, then he would put his heart into it. "Fucking talk already that's an order!"  
"That's all you had to say an hour ago Jaysn you told me not to speak until you told me I could I was just following orders." He responded causing the teen to growl and punch the mans chest. In return hurting own hand. "I hate you so much!" He growled holding his fist.  
"Well good thing we're not betrothed, huh?" He smirked the boy growling again. "Kusokurae!" [In other words Fuck you!] Lorenzo frowned. "Monello.." [brat]

The fingers slid along his body and he gave a shaky breath. "Lorenzo just button the damn shirt..." He puffed, for the last twenty minutes the man had been assisting with putting his clothes on. He knew how to, but Lorenzo had insisted and now the man was feeling him up. He was as hard as a rock down south, but hell if he would let the tattoo artist looking beast know. He wasn't stupid, he would just handle it at school or try to get it to go away. Maybe slip into the shower again before he had to leave, for school.  
After telling the beast to stop it was just a few seconds more and his outfit was complete. He sighed and stepped away from the man. "You are such a pervert you know, Lorenzo." He spoke the mans name as if he were scolding him. Nodding Lorenzo left the boy to himself returning to the living room to await the male to come down for him to escort him to school.

Sighing heavily Jaysn quickly locked his door and headed back to the bathroom striping himself of his clothes. He was debating, cold shower or just get it done with by hand. He never had the time anymore to worry about sexual pleasure, and being Katashi's son he shouldn't touch himself anyway. Katashi was very strict on what his son could do and masturbation was a 'no'. Katashi saw it as greed, and sinful. Greed, because he was spilling his children without a care in the world, and sinful, because he was doing it for pleasure and not to make children. Sighing the boy made his choice. Wrapping his hand around himself he gave a few strokes. Already feeling his knees buckle beneath him. "F-Fuck.." 'At least it'll be quick and Lorenzo won't wander back up here questioning why I'm not down yet..' As his own hand worked magic on himself he lent back against the bathroom door head flicked back, teeth pulling his lips attempting to keep in his moans. Jaysn hissed thrusting into his own hand. "F-Fuck..." He hissed again clenching his unoccupied hand into a fist. It had been so long since he'd down anything sexual with himself, god for bid, with anyone else. His father always said he didn't need to worry about sex and girls at this moment, because he needed to practice. Thing was he wasn't interested in girls he wanted his trainer, the man that had watched ever him since he was born. The man that bothered the piss out of him, constantly. Lorenzo Luca Delise. A sexy strong Italian man taken in by his father, Katashi, at age nine after seeing him raped and beaten by a rival gang he took in this man who his son wanted to fuck the sex demon out of Lorenzo. It being Katashi of course he didn't call the police, there was already enough on his plate, and he already had a black spot on him. He simply had taken the boy in and raised him just as he was doing with Jaysn, and as his father had trained Lorenzo, Lorenzo was training him.

"Jaysn are you coming down you're going to be late." The Japanese beauty jumped and let out a long awaited moan. Lorenzo only smirked and awaited a reply. "Yeah im coming be there in a minute, god.." With that the man chuckled and walked off, standing at the front door waiting the boy.

Jaysn growled and slipped to the floor. "Fuckin' mood killer..." Taking his index finger the male swirled the tip of his member arching slightly as euphoria took him again and he moaned quietly. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck.." gripping himself a little tighter the teen stroked faster. He just wanted to get this done and go to school, fall into a library chair and read. "L-Lorenzo~" The hormonal teenagers face flushed as the name left his mouth and he released. Relaxing against the door he stroked a few more times coming down from his high.  
After cleaning up and pulling his clothes back on he slung open the bathroom door, jerked his book bag from his bed and raced down the stairs. Being the clumsy child he was reaching the last stop he tripped over his own foot giving a wail before falling to the floor. Yet the loud smack never happened and he never felt pain erupt his body. Instead he felt arms wrap around his waist at the last second and a feeling of deifying gravity as he was jerked back up into a strong chest. "Clumsy brat..look now your button up is crumpled..and its not even buttoned right. Christ Jaysn what'd ya go do jerk off before going to school... Look you didn't even zip your fly back.. This is why I dressed you this morning. You look like a hoodlum.." Jaysn flushed as the man spoke of masturbating. "Y-You know father doesn't allow that.." He couldn't even get the word out, so instead completely avoided it using 'that' instead. "O come on we all know you do it. You're a sixteen year old boy. With a million ragging hormones and testosterone higher than mine. That's saying something kid."  
"Aye! Atop calling me a kid just because you're old and I'm young doesn't give you the right to address me as a child I'm sixteen you know! And don't say shit like that about your testosterone or mine its weird you creep."  
"Awe baby boy you know you want some of this.." Lorenzo smirked catching eyes with the teen, this causing blood to race to his cheeks, that scarlet ghost casting her spell to his creamy colored cheeks. "What!? No! You're a man!"  
"Yeah so, doesn't that mean I know how to pleasure you better than any women ever could..if I know what pleasure my body likes, being male it means you most likely have the same liking when it comes to sex, but then again aren't you still pure Jaysn.."  
"Let me go.." Jaysn hissed pushing away from the beast holding him so tightly. 'Oh my god...' Mid push the boy stopped his knee pressing against a zone it shouldn't have been. 'H-He's hard..oh my god.. He's hard!"  
Finally finding his strength again the teen pushed back from the man and sprinted out the door. 

Lorenzo chuckled and watched this. The males knee had, had no effect really on him. Over years and years he'd trained himself, one could say. As to how sensitive his body was to touch. In some places it was more sensitive than others. Swiping the keys that sat on the stand beside the door he walk out and chuckled as he saw the boy standing beside the Nissan 350z of his. Shaking his head he nodded to the lime green crotch rocket. "That today." He smirked. Quickly the boy shook his head, he knew how Jaysn already hated it when he drove, and on a motorcycle who knew what could happen.

Reluctantly the teen walked over to the bike awaiting his escort. "You know I really hate you, Lorenzo."  
"That's fine I won't be around much longer, when you parents get back your father is sending me off for about a year for business purposes, so I'll be out of your hair." He chuckled getting on the motorcycle patting the space behind him. "Oh.." The expression on the boys face at the moment looked as if he had just seen his whole family shot in front of him. 'He'll actually be gone...That's not what I meant..' A stray tear managed to slip from his left eye and he quickly wiped it away hopping on the bike behind the man. Wrapping his arms securely around the man. "Why is Dad sending you off?" He mumbled into the males back. He knew Lorenzo didn't hear him. He didn't want him to. He just wanted to know. Did his father see the feelings he had for his trainer, or was it actual business? As the bike started he tightened his grip. Not that he was afraid, this just gave him reason to be close to the man, and knowing he would be gone soon, for a long while, he wanted that closeness for as long as possible. When Lorenzo pulled off he tighten his grip again. He could feel the males hips digging into his arms, but at this point he was numb. What of Lorenzo got hurt, or even worse. What if he got killed wherever he was going? What if this week would be the last time he would ever see the man he loved as more than just his trainer? "Lorenzo.." The sound of wind swooshing by and the roar of the crotch rocket blocking out his pitiful whisper. The crisp cold air biting his already pink cheeks.

It wasn't to long before they reached the school and the sun was just coming over the horizon shining its beautiful orange glow. Jaysn had always admired how the sun seemed to shine in the darkness of places and light up anything. Sometimes just the warm rays shining on his pale skin could brighten his day more than any person ever could. It made his kind heart swell and beat just a little longer.  
"Hey Jaysn buddy we're here..ya know." Realizing this Jaysn flushed as people stared at him hugged up to a man six'seven, muscled and tattooed Italian man. It looked like an abusive relationship to say the least. Hoping off the bike Jaysn pulled the helmet from his head and handed it to Lorenzo whom strapped it down to the motorcycle. "Bye.." He mumbled before turning to walk off. When feeling a gloved hand grip his wrist he froze and jerked around. "By the way love, I heard you moan when I came to get you earlier..." Kicking the bike stand Lorenzo sped off. Jaysn stood frozen for a moment before red slapped on to his face for the millionth time this morning.

'Fuck..'

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

So guy this was the first chapter I'm not sure if I will make this a short story or if it will be an actual book yet let me know. Even if it does become a short story there will probably be four of five chapters. I'm really debating making it a book though.

Thanks always remember to vote/give kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. 

Also I am apologizing now for mistakes. I do reread the chapter before I post it but I don't always find every mistake.


	2. Two..

"Jaysn? You good man..."   
A taller male walked over, Jaysn had been standing with his mouth agape for over five minutes and Hiroshi had caught the male. Being the friend he was, concern struck and he quickly walked over. The deep voice had caught Jaysn off guard and he jumped his fist immediately shooting up. "Whoa whoa whoa Jaysn dude.." Another male interrupted walking over. This male a little smaller then Hiroshi, but taller then Jaysn, his hair a burgundy red. "S-Sorry...its a habit these days..."  
"Haha! Why would that be J, you some kinda' gang member or somethin'?"  
"Hah...yeah." Jaysn mumbled rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. 'No I'm the soon to be president of a gang..'

They didn't know his father was the president of the Yuzuka. They didn't know Lorenzo was a gang member. They simply thought Lorenzo was a bodyguard or so to speak 'nanny'. Ha Lorenzo the nanny.  
Jaysn was rich, they did know that. It was possible for him to a have a bodyguard. Maybe his father just wanted him protected because they were rich, but no-one knew he was the next in line to be the president of the best organized criminal organization. Jaysn was a sweet Japanese boy. He wouldn't be in a gang, or so they believed.

"Anywho. What happened. You looked like you got caught doing something you shouldn't be.." Sora spoke wrapping an arm around his shorter friends shoulders.  
"Nah I'm good I just forgot something at home.." He smiled and pushed the males arm off his shoulder. Sora shrugged before turning. "Whatever I gotta go..supposed to be in detention this morning..bitch.." He growled directing the curse word towards his teacher. It was nothing new Sora was always in trouble.  
With that the teen turned and took off.

"What happened Jaysn. Spill.." Hiroshi questioned as he too slipped his arm around his best friends shoulders. "He heard me Hiroshi.."  
"Jaysn what do you mean man. What'd Lorenzo hear.."  
"Me.." He hissed moving his hand in a stroking motion. "You know what the fuck I mean, Hiroshi!"  
"Well why is that so bad we all do it.."  
"Look Hiroshi can we go some where more private to discuss this, because this is weird talking about it public okay?" The boy frowned and looked down, his friend nodding and chuckling.

"Look this is kind of embarrassing so just give me a minute okay.." Jaysn spoke. "I-I don't know if he heard just the moans or the specific one when I moaned his name, b-but he heard me..I didn't even realize I had moaned his name until...I-it happened..I didn't even know I was thinking about him!

It all happened this morning when Lorenzo woke me up. He was already pissed about a bunch of nothing probably. So he burst in ripping open the shades and jerking me up by my wrist. Seeing as my body hates me and thinks I should like pain, I moaned and he squeezed harder. Maybe he's a sadist or something, but it literally took me ordering him to stop for him to get it. After that a bunch of other crap happened and I went to take my shower. Once I got out he insisted helping me put my clothes on, and after ten minutes of arguing I finally complied just to get him to shut the fuck up. And as this asshole is dressing me, he's trying to feel me up, and Hiroshi you know how sensitive my body is..." Jaysn hissed, not that they'd ever done anything, but he knew just from how he used to fuck with the younger male. "And then I did that...you know...and he heard..."

"You've fallen for him haven't you Jaysn..." Only Hiroshi knew about Jaysn's preference on sexuality. Only Hiroshi knew how sensitive the boy was. Only Hiroshi knew a lot of things about Jaysn that even his own father didn't know, Lorenzo included. Such as he, Jaysn, he wasn't a virgin hadn't been since that field trip in ninth grade.

"No! Only fools fall for him."  
"Yeah and Jesus is back on earth.." Hiroshi rebutted patting his friend who leaned against an old desk of an abandoned classroom. The dust hung heavy in the air and the chalk on the chalk board seemed to rust. The desk squeaked when bumped and the old teachers chair was broken. The tiles of the floor were uprooted. The blinds hung for life, and the door squeak with out being touched. Sighing heavily Jaysn looked to the ground. "Maybe I have okay, but its not like he isn't fond of me too..come over tonight besides we could work on that project Mrs.Fujimoto gave us.." He smiled his smile, teeth shimmering in the natural light shining through the hanging shades. The light caste uniquely over the room, brighter in someplaces, and nonexistent in others.  
His friend singly nodded before taking his emotional friends hand in his. Their finger intertwined and immediately the frantic teen calmed. Hiroshi always had that effect on him. He didn't completely understand why, but Hiro could calm a ragging storm just by standing there. There was this atmosphere to him, that even if he killed your family in some way you would still be calm. One could say he was powered with such ability.  
"Come we must get to class. And just try to calm down okay. At least your not in love with a drug dealer, or gang member." It was only by a miracle from the gods above that he had all of his classes with his best friend. Even including their language class, which amazingly enough was English. Neither boy knew it well at all and needless to say it was kicking their ass. It was bad enough when Jaysn had to say somethings in English because Lorenzo wasn't completely fluent in Japanese yet. Usually though it was when Jaysn would cuss him out, because he knew how the man was about him cussing. Though Lorenzo was more fluent in Japanese then he was with English...sadly.

Jaysn nodded and slightly grasped his friends hand harder.  
'But I am in love with a drug dealer..gang member. '

[Serious A/N this means that Jaysn and Lorenzo are actually speaking Japanese, this goes for everyone else beside when Katashi, Jaysn's father, is talking to Lorenzo about something he doesn't want Jaysn to know about, I'm just to lazy to try and type every sentence when they speak in Japanese and then translate beside it makes it easier on you guys as readers as well. And when I do use Japanese it will mostly be curse words, so yay! Now you can cuss your homophobic slut parents out in Japanese. Anyways yeah.]

~

"J~!" The squeal cracked across the lunch room and the girl came sprinting across. Her long light brown wavy hair flowing, helping to catch more attention as she squealed her way across the cafeteria. "Ayaka!" Jaysn smile already opening his arms for her hug. This was only of his closest female friends, Michi was always to busy getting in trouble as was Sora. Most of the time they got into trouble together if they weren't fighting with each other.  
Jaysn stuck close to Hiroshi as the female ran over squealing. Though he did hug her, he immediately returned to his best friends side. "Awe you guys are cute together. You two should go." She smiled and made a heart with her two small hands. Her hot pink nails extending out for what seemed like miles. "Damn Ayaka you could kill someone with those..." Jaysn muttered, getting off of the topic of dating his friend, the girl frowning. "You don't like them..."  
"No that's not what I meant they're just really long, and slightly scary.."  
"Oh okay! Bye!" She smiled before clawing the nails at the boys and skipping away probably to find her best friend Michi, or her boyfriend. And with that the two boys walked to the library.

Ring one.  
.  
.  
.  
Ring two.  
.  
.  
.  
Ring thr-  
"Hello~" The word was drawn out before a yawn could be heard on the line.  
"Hey Lorenzo. I'm bringing Hiroshi home today so either pick us up in the Nissan or we can walk home." Jaysn mumbled, he felt bad he had woke the man from sleep he hardly ever got it, though nonetheless the man did need to come pick him up from school.  
"No you're not walking home.."  
"But we're fine and I have my butterfly knife on me, and you know I know how to use it, you taught me.."  
"Jaysn you're not walking home and that's final, orders from your father, complain to him about it..I don't want to here it. I'm coming to get you."  
"Lorenzo it-"

"He hung up on me!" The teen hissed and gripped the iPhone stiffly. "That asshole.."  
"Hey at least he cares...I guess." Jaysn frowned. "Really Hiro."  
"Well!" The boy frowned. "I'm sorry geez I'll keep my mouth closed then..."  
"Yeah maybe you should..." Jaysn stated angrily.

It wasn't but a short while after that Lorenzo rolled up in a black Mustang gt. "What the hell Lorenzo I said the Nissan!?"  
Smirking the man stood from the car walking towards the boy his figure towering over both Hiroshi and Jaysn. "Jaysn, there's only tow seats in the Nissan..."  
"So I coulda' sat in Hiroshi's lap!" Immediately the man tensed. "No. Now get in then car. Your seating in the front with me."  
"Lorenzo! What the hell!?" Jaysn growled. Hiroshi growing uncomfortable yet a smirk did appear on his face. 'And it looks like only fools fall for you too Jaysn..' Hiroshi thought before grabbing his friend and pulling him back. "Jaysn bro chill. Look it'll just be a few minutes. Being away from me for just a few minutes isn't gonna harm you..." The teen spoke pressing his lips against his best friends ear. He wanted to see the mans reaction, and it was just what he expected. There was a low growl from the man and his black eyes seemed to darken. There was defiantly possession deep inside of Lorenzo, and Hiroshi could see it thicken as he did this. Jaysn squirmed and pulled from the old friend. "What the hell Hiro?" And with this Lorenzo tugged Jaysn close to him and the car.  
"Oh yeah, damn I forgot my mom and I have something to do tonight. Sorry maybe some other night, babe." Hiro hummed before sprinting off.

"I don't like him." Lorenzo muttered.  
"Oh shut up, and let me go..I can feel something I shouldn't  Lorenzo." The teen hissed, Lorenzo letting him go, before stuffing the boy in the car. Jaysn's face was flushed as he realized what he had admitted and growled at himself. The door shutting loudly caused the boy to jumped. "What the hell Lorenzo!? Are you that goodman jealous! I know you have taken care of me for a-"  
His screams became muffled as the tattooed man leaned over and jerked their faces to met each others. Lorenzo's lips smashing against his. Jaysn's hand immediately rose gripping the strong arm gripping his cheek. Jaysn could feel the passion in the kiss, but almost this ragging anger. Was he really that upset about it?  
Pulling back Lorenzo wiped the spit that rolled down the boys chin. "Goddman it, now shut up." He growled before starting the car.

After that the ride home was long, though it was only five minutes. Time seemed to stretch and everything blurred, yet he saw it all.  
"Look Jaysn I'm sorry, but you had to be quiet I know I was overreacting...but, I've protected you for over 16 years, and I guess I have grown slightly possessive over you," Jaysn snorted and looked at the man. "Okay maybe I'm really possessive over you, but I just want to keep you safe and when people touch you I get so angry. I feel like they're going to hurt you dammit.." He growled hitting the wheel. The horn blaring for a quick second before he jerked his hand back. Gladly there was no-one in front of them. Though it did scare Jaysn enough to make him slightly jump. Yet after the shocked expression faded the angered one appeared, once more. His small, yet plump pink lips pulled together in a fixed frown and his sharp eyebrows furrowed like an angered business mans. The bridge of his nose slightly crunched up and he huffed.  
"Look Lorenzo I understand that you wanna protect me and all, and I guess now that you kissed me you like me or something, but one do you think father would ever even think about approving, even if it were to cost my life. But honestly you know nothing about me. There are so many things I have done that you wouldn't even being to think about, or prove I have done. There are so many things that if father knew I had done them he would most likely kill me... As to not put shame in our name. I'm not the angel everyone believes me to be, Lorenzo..for Gods sake I'm not a virgin, I don't ont know why everyone thinks I am...I haven't been for two years...

I'm not straight, I've been in a porno, I've done and sold drugs plenty of times, I killed a guy, I beat up a couple of little kids for stupid shit. The last dog I had I shot because it tried to attack me. Which I guess was slightly understandable. I'm basically a whore. I've done ecstasy just to get me through rough sex, I'm a complete masochist to tell you the truth, I've put more dick in my mouth then you have popsicles in yours in your thirty years of living...I'm not an angel Lorenzo. I'm far from it.. Sorry." 

They had long pulled into the drive way of the large house and had been sitting there for a good five or ten minutes when Lorenzo looked over to the boy. "Jaysn?" He questioned. Did Jaysn really mean all of this? Was he serious? I mean it was no where near his sob story, but for Jaysn it was a lot. He was a teen with a good family and still he carried out all of these actions like he was criminal, or that he had too, to be accepted.  
Sighing the teen huffed, ripped off his seat belt, and lept from the car. Spiriting to the front door tearing it open, charging up stairs to his bedroom slamming the door shut locking it. "You dumbass he is so gonna call your father now and tell him 'every-fucking-thing'. Jaysn you piece of shit, you are so screwed. You can't just come out and straight up say shit like that. Oh god now dad is gonna kill me...fuck... He'll probably cancel his trip and 'every-fucking-thing'.."


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAD!!!

'He arched as the hand slid between his legs and the nails slightly drug against his pale skin. No where strong enough to pain, or break the others skin, but just enough to leave that tingle and slightly irritated look. The tongue that slicked around the shell of his ear caused him to arch forward against the silky white sheets more, and moan softly, ass pressed into the air. His restrained hands fought to break free, only causing pain to himself, which in the long run only made this all the more pleasing. The teens body twisted with each heated sensation that wrapped around his skin and he only seemed to grow more restless. His body seemed to burn with a thousand flames as the finger tips lightly brushed his skin anywhere they decided to tease. His body arching further into the touch as it seemed to pass into oblivion. "N-No.." The words were out before he knew what he was saying. "P-Please...continue, Lorenzo." It was the smirk on the mans face as he spoke that caused Jaysn to calm up and his face to burn like a thousand forest fires. He could feel the heat it was so strong now. He groaned burying his face in the sheets taking long lathered breaths. When that hand slithered over his body teasing his crotch he whimpered and attempted to gain more from that hand. Grinding where the sensation had first begun and disappeared. He hated that just as quickly as the touch came it was gone. Those fingers once again spider across his body and he arched further, the cuffs limiting his movement more as they dug into his wrists. "Careful now you needy boy, I don't need you bleeding when your father sees you later.." Lorenzo commented, and he had a point, though Jaysn still insisted on pulling and jerking on the metal circles around his creamy wrist.

It was when a finger pressed inside of him he gasped for air.  
Gagging on a moan the boy's eyes flashed open and he groaned.'

"Bloody fuckin' hell.."  
"Jaysn are you alright boy?" Lorenzo sighed as he pulled open the curtains. He knew exactly what was wrong with the boy, hell he'd walked in when the boy was moaning just minutes ago. He had to admit it was a rather pleasant sound to here this earlier in the morning.  
"Lorenzo! What the fuck!?It's-"  
"6:50. Now get up and stop complaining, and take a cold shower this morning." His words were calm and slow, only making the embarrassment of the last sentence worse.

And with that note Jaysn took it and ran; literally. He quickly sprawled out of his bed, nearly falling to the floor as the covers wrapped around his legs, grunting and whining as he fought off the hands of his killer embarrassment. Lorenzo shaking his head as he pulled the messy covers back correctly to fit the boys bed, once he had managed to free himself. Lorenzo had nearly asked if the boy wanted help, but he decided he would leave him be for now. With that he headed down to the kitchen to request the breakfast to begin. 

"Maya, fix that mess of a child breakfast, a good one. He'll need it after his shower this morning I'm sure.." Lorenzo chuckled as he caught eyes with the cook. "Mornin' wood?" She question, the bodyguard simply flashing a mischievous smirk. "Again? That poor child, he's hard for someone isn't he?" She laughed lightly pulling down a box of pancake mix. "I would hope so, don't want him succumbing to bestiality...Mock wouldn't be safe." He referred to his German Short-haired Pointer. Maya simply shook her head, brown locks falling in prayer she would soon stop.

"Shut up you asshole...." The threat flowed almost silently as the small teen slipped into the kitchen hopping up on a counter. "Now, I'm wounded, Jaysn." Lorenzo frowned, only to frown deeper as the child placed his ass on the counter top. "Get your ass off of there...you know how your father feels about even having elbows on the tables, and to place your ass on the counters. That man would kill you if he knew..."  
"Oh shut up...its not like he'll ever find out, besides what would he do. Ground me, punch me around a little."  
"And what if I do. Boy~?" The sudden voice caused everyone to stiffen, and Jaysn to tumble from the counter. Landing with a nice thud as his feet hit the floor and he stumbled forward to face plant into Lorenzo's chest.  
"F-Father!"  
"Mr.Moto, Sir! I thought you weren't set to return for another week almost."

Katashi smiled, walking around the arches corner slowly, cleaning his glasses with the small cloth before stuffing it back into the pocket of his gray dress coat. Stalking over to his son whom Lorenzo had stood up. "I wasn't but my son missed a class period yesterday, and I want to know why, and why I wasn't informed by you, Lorenzo~" Katashi was one of those men who talked real slow like stern and deep. To calm for who he was talking to, too feel comfortable. "Ah..Sir I-"  
"Wasn't talking to you, so shut your mouth Lorenzo." The man responded in English. "Now son.." Returning to his former Japanese. "Why weren't we in Physics, yesterday, young man?"  
Jaysn sunk in his standing position, looking up to his fathers dark brown eyes, sucking his soul away. "I-I don't know...father." He quickly added, the title. "You don't know?" He questioned his lips curling at his son's lie. "No, Sir."

"Is that a 'No, Sir' I do not know, or a 'No, Sir' I do know why I wasn't in class?" He questioned again, stepping in closer to his son. The boy shrinking further into his father's shadow. "I-I don't." "Hmm, I think you're lying to me, but if you insist." The man turned before jerking back around smacking his son swiftly in the face. "Remember when I said no lying? I meant it, boy. If you are going to lie to me. To Lorenzo, then you are more than welcome to leave, if not, then you are under mine, and his control. Too lie to us is highly disrespectful, now why were you out of class, I will not ask again?!" The smack had caused the boy to stumble backwards, and fall into Lorenzo who of course caught him, and only continued to hold the male close. In a way protecting him from his father. Lorenzo knew how that man could get, how aggressive Katashi could get.  
"I-I was talking to a friend, okay!" Jaysn snapped, he couldn't stand to be hit by another, by his father foremost. Usually Jaysn was pretty passive, but more passive-aggressive. He would build and then explode. "About how I'm fucking gay! Okay! Happy now! Your son's a faggot!" The teen growled holding his cheek, his eyes puffing with tears. He'd never been so angry, and on the verge of tears before.

Lorenzo could feel how unsteady the young mans breath was, as his chest rose and fell underneath his arms. Pulling the teen back a few steps he took a chance to speak. "Mr.Moto, Sir, Katashi...I insist you let me take Jaysn to his room to give you both a chance to calm down, and Jaysn a moment to clean up his face...and believe me I did not know he was out of class yesterday..." Lorenzo looked anywhere but that mans face, he didn't want to see the expression on his face, after his sons confession. He just wanted to get Jaysn away before anything got worse. He cared for the boy a lot more then most thought. He appeared only as a bodyguard, but really he was much more, and wanted to be much more, than he already was. He would be as comfortable enough to say he was in love with the child. Yes. Yes. He knew about the age gap, but honestly age wasn't a problem to him. To him it was nothing. Of course it was wrong in the eyes of society, and religious freaks, but should he really let their beliefs affect him? Besides, society and religious people didn't even approve of two guys being close, let alone being in love, so really it didn't even cross his mind.

"Jaysn. Jay. Jaysn Moto! Goddammit now, calm down!" Lorenzo growled as he tightly gripped the boys arms forcing him to sit on the bed he was standing so angrily next to.  
"How Lorenzo!? Fucking how!? Katashi's gonna kill me now! His son's a faggot. I'll never have kids to pass down this terrible business too, or a beautiful wife, like he keeps telling me about. I'm a pussy for liking it in the ass, and whatever other bullshit I've always heard him talk about. I hate it; constantly I hear him talking all about gays, and he didn't even know! Now he does and do you know what he's gonna do?" Jaysn nearly screamed looking into the mans eyes for a moment before continuing. "No! No you don't, so don't fucking tell me to calm down, Lorenzo!" 

Standing there stiff-like, the man released the enraged teen, before stepping back. He didn't have anything to say, what could he say, it was all true. Katashi was a huge homophobic asshole. He always talked about Jaysn finding a good women having three or four kids, helping to raise them right so they can take over the business, and pass it down to their kids. Make the business bigger, stronger, international and not just over most of Japan.. He wanted every nation to know of his business. To fear what they did, and have no choice but to choose them. To respect them, and trust them.

It was a split second decision, and a bad one at that. He knew that as soon as he moved in closer, but he couldn't stop himself now, he was to far gone. His large hand gripped the boys chin forcing him to look up into his dark hues, he leaned forward. He kissed him, again. This time deeper, and far more passionately. 

The sudden advancement taking Jaysn by storm as he gripped the man's arms. His eyes big and doe like. The one ealier that day hadn't crossed his mind to much, it had simply been to shut him up. But this. This was so passionate, so caring, loving, and almost lustful. Letting out a soft moan as the man pulled away from his lips. Jaysn looked to the man opening his mouth to speak. 

"Lorenzo, my office now." 

£££££££££££££ 

"Look Katashi, there's nothing you can do about his sexuality, and forcing him to have children and a wife will only make him hate you and this job more, and trust me he's a boy to sabotage things. I know first hand, he loves control, but on his own terms, Mr. he wants nothing more than to just be accepted and have his own life. It will ruin the family name more if he were to get 'married' to the public eye and than be caught one day kissing another man by spying eyes, than it would to just straight say he's gay. Besides if he's forced to marry a women he'll probably run off and ruin the family name again, he would look like a coward, that or he would kill himself."  
"Shut up Lorenzo I'm tired of your mouth. I know what the hell I'm doing I'm almost fifty, I'm pretty damn sure I have my life, my son, and my business in check. I don't need you running your mouth about shit you don't fully understand."  
"No disrespect. Mr.Moto sir, but I basically raised your son, I believe I know him better than you."

The smack echoed and Lorenzo feel to his knees. Jaysn jumped in his room and curled further into himself. That was never good, Katashi didn't hit Lorenzo unless the man said something out of place and pissed him off.  
"Jaysn, my office now!" Jaysn whimpered and slipped from his bed his feet shuffling on the ground as he slowly made his way to his father's office.

Passing each framed picture he frowned more. The picture held a chronilogoc order. Each one of Jaysn and his father. The two males each wore the same suit, and each picture was of the next year showing a growing Jaysn and elderly Katashi.  
The boy in the pictures grew and each one he seemed to drain of color and happiness until a frown such, as the one he always had now resonated on his face. It started in about the eighth photo and continued. That was when Jaysn had slowly began to realize his attraction to men, and the hate his father had for queer people. The jokes and hateful words he had said when seeing a couple. The pain that stung him each time he said something about his child never being like that. 

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Katashi hated it. Every word of Lorenzo's, because it was true. Forcing the boy into marriage only to most likely have it found out later would ruin the business more then just saying his son was a dirty faggot the first time. He couldn't force the boy to have kids. Jaysn could be a ruthless male sometimes and he knew he wouldn't treat the children like his. Let alone even treat them like children. He knew he couldn't beat it out of him, he knew all of this, but most of all he knew that Lorenzo knew Jaysn better.  
He knew the man would kill himself trying to protect Jaysn.  
He knew Lorenzo loved his son in a way, he shouldn't. And he blamed Lorenzo for his son's sickness.

The fluent knock at the hard oak door cause the old man to leap from his thoughts and look towards the dark brown door. "Come in, sit down, don't speak."  
It was three simple commands but the voice behind it made Jayson's knees weak and he swore he would fall. The look on his father's face, the tone of his monotone voice. Just the atmosphere was strangling him. Those dark brown hues that settled over him made him quickly hurry to the seat in front of his father's desk. Jaysn sat stiff back straight, not touching the back of the chair no matter how tempting. His head bowed towards his father. He already had tears in his eyes, but his father couldn't see that so he played the shame roll. 

Katashi let out a heavy sigh and stood. He quietly walked around the side of the desk and stood beside his son leaning back against the desk, arms crossed as well as his legs. 

"Lorenzo and I had a discussion earlier, well not to long ago, forgive me, and he has brought it to my attention that my first ideas would only shame the family name more than it has been so I don't know what I'm going to do with you yet. I can't really blame you for any of this. If you hadn't been around Lorenzo. Or if I hadn't let you near him maybe you wouldn't be this way. Lorenzo has feelings for you he shouldn't and because of this he will be leaving. He was supposed to go at a later date, but this has changed my mind. You can help him pack and spend as much time with him the rest of the day and tomorrow before he leaves, but after that you will no longer communicate with him. To make sure this happens, I will be changing his phone number and destroying the phone he currently be holds. I will also change your phone number, and destory your current phone. I will allow you get you memory from your old phone to your new one, no pictures of you and Lorenzo, or Lorenzo himself, no way to contact him. But there should be no worries of such things because we will be changing all of his personal things. You will receive a new bodyguard. A man of more serious type. You will go to school, come home, do your homework, eat and go to sleep. If you have a group project it will be done in front of your bodyguard you are not to be alone with any males, besides your bodyguard. If you find a friend, or male attractive you are to tell me or your bodyguard. I will not force you to be with a female, but the lenght of time that you are under my roof, you will not be with another man. I do not disown you, but I," He took a breath. "I am very disappointed in you Jaysn Moto. Now leave. Go, I don't want to see you. Your dinner will be brought to you in your room. Still be dressed for dinner just do not come down to dinner." 

Jaysn nodded choking on a sob, as he weakly stood slipping beside his father who patted his shoulder. He didn't want to see his son like this, but he couldn't accept the fact that his very own son liked men. That after sixteen years he best man was fucking drooling over his son and his cook knew all about it and never told him. He didn't hate any of them. He couldn't especially his son. The only child his wife could give him. God if she were here. He couldn't imagine, though maybe she wouldn't be angry. She always was more understanding, and just motherly. He couldn't be like her sadly enough. 

Jaysn hurried towards his room continuing to choke on sobs as he leaned against the wall to support himself. It was when tight arms wrapped around him that he let go and burst into a pained shrill. "He can't send you away! You've always been there, even when he never was! Lorenzo please! Do something! I don't want you to leave me like he has!" He took in a deep breath, like those ones when you cry and you sound like a dying animal.

"Jaysn. This." His breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed hard. "It's better this way. We're like oil and water, well never mix. It will never work. I'm thirty, and you're. You're a beautiful sixteen year old. There are so many wanderful people out there better for you than a bodyguard of sixteen years." He sighed, mumbling against the top of the boys head. "I don't care about loving you that way, or screwing you. I just can't lose you. I'm not going to know what to do..." He screamed again, his body shaking violently all weight on Lorenzo. "I'll come back. I promise." He whispered and immediately Jaysn stopped. Lorenzo had only even broken one promise and he beat himself up over it for three months. All the promise had been was to give five the boy before he went off to school. Which Jaysn had completely forgot about too, being and easily distracted kid.

Jaysn pulled desperately at the tight wife beater around Lorenzo's torso, and the man soon stopped his quick walking pace, giving the teen the attention he so deserved. Turning slowly he looked to the puffy teary eyed boy, and the anger that rose in him made his own legs shake. He hated to see this boy cry. Lorenzo had very few feelings for anyone, but those he did love he deeply care for. Jaysn being one of these, and also a man he would love to spend the rest of his life with he hated to see cry.

Lorenzo could feel the eyes of Katashi on him and it honestly made him more uncomfortable than he had been in a while. He glanced over the top of Jaysn head to catch the males descending form.

Jaysn looked up desperatly to the male looking for some kind of reassurance, before he struggle to pull himself up to stand on his toes. When realizing he still couldn't reach his destination he sighed heavily, whining almost. Wrapping his short arms around the man's neck he pulled him down, before returning to his toes. He let out a shaky breath before leaning in and kissing Lorenzo. "I'm sorry, I should have just said I skipped, because I didn't want to go.." He sniffled. "Jaysn I wish it were that simple baby boy really. This was going to happen anyway. I was going to have to leave soon anyway. Your father is sending me away to Europe. The Yakuza are growing and he wants me to run the organization over there 'til you get older. He wants you to go there, to get you out of Japan, and give you more options to choose from. So I was leaving either way, just not with all of these restrictions.." But I love you.. He wanted to add, but Jaysn just wasn't ready for that. He hated how the younger always thought things were easier than they really were. Younger people were always optimistic, never believing something couldn't be done. Although most of the time it was to rebel against ones parents.

Jaysn's eyes lit up as the idea smacked him in the forehead and he frantically looked around. When seeing everything was clear he jerked the older man inside of his room closing the door gently and locking it. "I have an idea." He spoke softly looking brought eyed to Lorenzo. "Jaysn, if these deals with communica-"

"Lorenzo.." His lip quivered and those bright doe eyes watered. How did he know? And why didn't he want to listen? Did he truly want this? "Oh Ok.." He sniffled, before unlocking the door and stepping to the side . "Sorry, you can leave if you want. You have a long day tomorrow and an even longer one the day after.." His head went down, his whole mode gone. Already the boy seemed as lifeless as he would be when Lorenzo really did leave. His heart pounding in his chest, and it hurt. It never had before, when he ran and his lungs burned his heart never hurt like this when it would pound nearly out of his chest. Now though now this pain didn't even seem real it felt physical, but was it really. 

Lorenzo swallowed hard, "Jaysn..thats not what I meant.."


End file.
